Elliot Goes to School episode 6
Elliot Goes Camping is the fifth and final episode of the Elliot Goes to School series, as well as the sixth episode to star the titular character. This is the last episode to be made after series creator, Colin Wychoff, had passed away from leukemia. This is the longest and by far the most adventurous episode in the series, as well as the first episode to not be taken place in a school setting, though many of the supporting characters appear. Summary It is in the late afternoon on Halloween and Elliot is lying in bed in his room when he hears the door bell ring. He answers it only to find several bills addressed to him by name. The door bell rings again and he gets hit by a cinder block. The door bell rings once again and Elliot is greeted by several Obama cardboard cut-out which he disposes of in the trash. The door bell rings in his absence and he temporarily gets locked out of his house, but is greeted by a neighbor who invites him to go bowling. Elliot shoves him and causes him to fly across the street and gets hit by a truck. Finally, Mr. Higgleworth, the one responsible for the door bell pranks, gives him a difficult assignment to do over the weekend and says if he hands it in late, he will give him an A+. He then says the assignment is worth an F and accuses Elliot of having a fetish from failing. Elliot suddenly dons gentleman attire, complete with a monocle and top hat, and argues that him abusing the grading policy is the reason he and his friends are failing the class. Higglesworth then tells him to shut up and runs off to share the same conversation with the rest of his students. Brandon suddenly shows up revealing to have eavesdropped on the incident and melodramatically narrates the scene. Then, Elmer, Xavier, and Jimbo show up to inform him that they want to go camping. Elliot informs them that he has an assignment to work on and cannot join them, but Xavier says that he can just work on it during the camping trip. Elliot says that Xavier has a good point and runs in his room to change, but only comes out with a beanie on his head. When Elliot asks where they are going camping, his grandmother, called Grandmama, shows up in a white truck with a lift kit telling them to hurry up and get in. Elliot attempts several times to get in the truck, but struggles due to how high the lift kit is. Grandmama pressures him into picking up the pace as she has both a nail appointment and a pedicure at 5 and 6 pm respectively. Grandmama speeds off to the nail salon, running over several people, breaking traffic laws, and causing destruction to city property along the way. The gang arrive at a plaza where the nail salon is and Grandmama throws the gang out of the truck. Grandmama tells them that she will pick them up at 4 am the next day and says if they are even a second late, she will leave. After Elliot persuades her to come get them at a more reasonable time, Grandmama says that she simply will not get them before telling to “have fun eating each other” before driving off. Xavier scolds Elliot for being a “potty mouth” and running his mouth before smacking him with his laptop. Elliot says that he should not call him a potty mouth when he has never cursed in the show, except for uttering “fuck” in the first episode. It is later revealed that they are there because Grandmama mixed up the nail salon with the campsite, with Xavier realizing this much earlier than the rest of the gang. The scene cuts to a humorous scene where Grandmama is in a dense forest near the city and states that she is going to take it up with mayor for supposedly moving the nail salon. Brandon come to the conclusion that the reason that Grandmama mixed up the drop off locations is because her mind is warped from spending too much time playing video games. Elmer takes advantage of this situation and goes to get a manicure at the nail salon. The gang, exhausted after walking for quite some time, manage to make it back to their neighborhood and decide to search for the location of the campsite themselves, which Xavier has pulled up on his phone. Elliot realizes that he had forgotten his assignment at home and declares that he will just not do it before Mr. Higglesworth drives up in a desk chair and gives another copy to him. They then proceed to travel to the campsite on foot. Suddenly, Bill Clinton shows up and asks the gang for some spare change as he lost his house due to his addiction to “doobies.” Xavier tells Bill Clinton to go away and he tearfully obliges. A frustrated Elliot throws himself onto the ground and subsequently blinds himself with a street light. Jimbo frustratedly asks Elliot when they will get to the campsite before Xavier tells him that he has the directions on his phone. Xavier tells them they will get there before it gets dark, but it turns night just before his finishes his sentence. The group start to get scared as the Halloween aura starts to set in. Strange events start to happen such as a CIA agent stealing Pop-Tarts from Elliot, a trio of Heavy’s playing suspenseful music, and an ego Link asking Jimbo if he looks like a lesbian from a certain angle. Xavier remembers that he left his other computer on runs to his house to turn it off. Elliot loses hope that they will make it to the campsite as Xavier is the one who has the directions. Suddenly, a bright light shines in their direction and the group redeems hope, but it turns out to be Elmer’s flashlight. Jimbo angrily yells at him for giving them false hope, tells him to go home, and worst of all, says that he is not their friend. Elmer starts to recall every instance that he has been abused and starts to break down upon realization that the friendship has been a lie. Jimbo apologizes to him to no avail before Xavier returns and scoffs at them for being dramatic. Elliot angrily demands to know how long has been at the scene with them. Xavier says that he has been there “long enough” and decides to bring the laptop he was supposed to turn off with him. Dan and Chris show up to top the gang of their stuff. Elmer gives them all of his money and the gangsters run off with Elmer’s money. The underwear man manages to kill the gangsters by placing a landmine on the ground and causing them to run into it. Now exhausted, Xavier starts getting frustrated and wonders where the campsite really is. After Jimbo yells at him for not consulting his laptop like he should have been, Xavier notices that they have just arrived and the campsite is revealed to be in Elliot’s backyard. Elliot starts to have flashes about the events earlier in the day and every one of them sport two tents which are shown outside the house. Elliot becomes enraged at Xavier for wasting his time and making everyone walk around aimlessly to find the campsite only for it to be in his background. Elmer says that it has only been two and a half hours since they had left to find the campsite as evident in his still wet nails. The group start to indulge in the campfire before starting to realize that the escapade was not worth it in the end. Elliot suggests that there is still enough time to trick-or-treat, but no one wants to go. Xavier changes his mind and wants to go to the costume store, but it is too late as it’s closed. Elliot also changes his mind and goes inside, but Higglesworth, revealing to the audience that he lives next door to Elliot and he too is having a campout in his backyard, stops him and demands more marshmallows as he ran out. Elliot informs him that they do not have any. Ms. Person and Mr. Cool are also there with Higglesworth and Ms. Person demands more marshmallows, but Higglesworth tells her to look “up (her) ass.” Mr. Cool asks Ms. Person to pass the beans, but Ms. Person tells him to “shut the fuck up ad get more marshmallows.” Higglesworth then tells Elliot that he is going to fail the assignment regardless if he does it or not and tells him to go to bed. A furious Folding Chair, who lives near Higglesworth, tells him to shut up and go to bed before he “slaps (his) shit.” One by one, the gang, save for Xavier, depart for home and Xavier angrily scolds the gang for leaving him. His dad tells him to go to bed which he obliges, thus ending the episode. In a post-credits scene, Elliot stays up all night to watch TV before he gets the idea of going into his garage and riding his bike in the street just before sunrise. In another post-credits scene, someone seems to be lurking in the dark and the unseen figure is shown destroying crates. This is all from the perspective of a figure who in turn is holding a flashlight.